


stubborn but still bedding down

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Co-workers, Crushes, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, refusing to admit said crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Suga definitely doesnotwant to share a bed with Oikawa.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913677
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	stubborn but still bedding down

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fic for:
> 
> “Don’t be nervous, you can come closer”

The last thing Suga wants to do is share a bed with _Oikawa Tooru_.   
  
“Come on, Suga-chan. Let’s lay down, hmm?.”   
  
Suga scowls as Oikawa pats the bed- his lips twitched into an amused smirk and his voice way too coy for Suga’s liking.   
  
The brat is enjoying this too much.   
  
Suga sighs, hand raking through his hair, and watches Oikawa as he flops onto the bed and spreads overly long limbs. Oikawa’s already gone through a _ridiculous_ skin care routine and has changed into boxers and a faded old t-shirt. He’s ready for bed- teeth brushed, contacts taken out, eyes heavy with exhaustion- and Suga, honestly, is ready to hit the hay too.   
  
Even if he doesn’t want to share said bed with _Oikawa_ of all people.   
  
Suga sighs, again, and grabs his pajamas from his suitcase before heading to the bathroom.   
  
This trip has been very, very long. He’s ready to go home.   
  
Suga changes into his night clothes and brushes his teeth. He doesn’t go through any sort of routine- not like Oikawa and his serums and creams and masks- and simply goes back out to the sleeping area of the hotel room once he’s spit out toothpaste and washed out his mouth.   
  
Oikawa is still sprawled out by the time Suga reemerges and Suga eyes the floor, wonders if he could manage sleeping on it instead.   
  
...no, fuck that. Oikawa is a brat and Suga doesn’t want to share the bed, but he’d rather deal with flirty teases and a cramped mattress than a floor with carpet that’s probably filled with some nasty, gross shit.   
  
Suga wrinkles his nose and looks to the bed, scowls when Oikawa sets half-shut eyes and a lazy little grin on him.   
  
“Come to bed, Suga-chan,” Oikawa purrs.   
  
Suga rolls his eyes and steps toward the bed, definitely does not think of other situations that would cause the two of them to share covers and pillows and a place to sleep.   
  
(Oikawa is a brat, but he is an _attractive_ brat and that is _really_ unfair.)   
  
Suga slides into the bed and takes up a third of it compared to Oikawa’s claim of half. He keeps his back to Oikawa and reaches to turn off his lamp, sighs tiredly when the room is dipped into darkness.   
  
“Oh, don’t be so nervous, Suga-chan. You can come closer.”   
  
More teasing. Suga rolls his eyes at it, but he _squawks_ whenever hands latch onto him, when he’s pulled closer to his coworker. Oikawa wraps long arms around him before he can pull away and Suga huffs a protest, squirms until he can roll over and shoot Oikawa a glare.   
  
Which, of course, Oikawa probably can’t really see. There’s a little bit of light from a nearby streetlamp filtering in through the crack in the curtains, but it’s not much and Suga is still left squinting to try to make out details in the dark. He can see Oikawa, but he can’t read the expression on his face and he grumbles whenever Oikawa holds him a little closer.   
  
“Come on now,” Oikawa hums. “This is nice. Let’s just relax and rest.”   
  
If Suga wasn’t such a physical person and if he wasn’t so _tired_ from this long, _draining_ trip, he might protest more. (He should protest more, maybe.) He tries to squirm out of Oikawa’s hold, but the brat just holds onto him tighter and, eventually, Suga gives into his fate- like he had done with the announcement of room sharing- and sighs wearily.   
  
Oikawa hums, hand sliding up Suga’s back, and lightly massages the nape of Suga’s neck. It’s a little patronizing- like he’s _rewarding_ him, almost- and Suga purses his lips at the touch.   
  
It does feel good, though, too.   
  
Suga relaxes despite himself and closes his eyes. They’re not _too_ close together so, hey, maybe it’s okay. It’s better than the floor at least.   
  
And, well, Oikawa kind of smells nice.    
  
_It’s probably something he put on during his whole skin care routine_ , Suga thinks sleepily as he tries to not outright sniff his coworker. _It smells good...like pomegranates._   
  
Suga hums, not quite realizing it, and a yawn slips out after. The fingers caressing over his nape don’t stop their ministrations and his body gets a little more heavy as they inch up more fully into his hair, stroke over him with a soft touch.   
  
Suga melts under the touch- something he’ll refuse to admit- and he quickly slips into sleep- body curling closer to Oikawa and his mind too fuzzy to register the lips that press against his hair.   
  


* * *

  
  
Suga, for the most part, is a morning person. He wakes up bright and early and without too much trouble- usually before his alarm clock goes off.   
  
That’s something that doesn’t change even while on a trip and Suga’s eyes creak open before any alarms can sound- a yawn slipping out of him and his body nuzzling against the warmth curled loosely around him on instinct.   
  
It takes a few moments for his situation to sink in and Suga blinks sleepily in that time, stares at the faded green that takes up his vision as another yawn slips out.   
  
The green is slowly recognized as the green of Oikawa’s shirt and Suga blinks rapidly as his mind starts firing faster, when he can realize that oh, _right_ \- he had to _share a bed_ with his coworker.   
  
Suga doesn’t pull away just yet- he _is_ still sleepy and Oikawa is awake to tease him and the warmth is actually kind of, maybe, sort of nice.   
  
(So is being held, but he refuses to even allow a _kind of nice_ admittance to himself over _that_.)   
  
Suga tilts his head until he can peek up at Oikawa and finds him asleep- lips parted just a bit and long lashes resting against his cheeks. He holds his breath as he pulls away slowly so he can sit up, but Oikawa doesn’t wake- he just lets out some soft, nonsense mumble and curls into himself whenever Suga slips from his arms.   
  
Suga looks down at him, hand pressed to his mouth to muffle a yawn, and takes in the sight of tousled brown hair and a still, peaceful face. Oikawa’s shirt has slipped a little in his sleep- just enough to show off a sliver of his collarbone- and there’s sunlight slashing across his face. Oikawa’s skin looks golden where it lands and the rest looks more milky and pale compared to that brilliance- light enough in its contrast that Suga can register a few very, very faded freckles that he had never noticed before. There’s a richness that the sun lends to his hair too- some red and amber highlights to a rich chestnut- and Suga’s fingers reach out to brush those warmed up locks from Oikawa’s forehead.   
  
He realizes what he’s doing before he can actually complete the action, though, and Suga quickly pulls his hand back and looks away from his sleeping coworker.   
  
Oikawa looks gorgeous in the morning with his tranquil face and long lashes and parted lips and sun graced skin. Even his bedhead is beautiful.   
  
Suga should have expected that but, really, it feels unfair.   
  
Suga takes a breath and he moves from the bed, goes to the coffee pot to start it up. He doesn’t go back to the bed once he gets it going, but chooses to sit at the little table in their room instead, curl up in an armchair with his phone.   
  
The sputtering of the coffee pot must wake Oikawa up because, soon enough, there’s a yawn that sounds in the relative quiet of the room.   
  
Suga glances up in time to see Oikawa’s arms stretching up high and looks away from the small peek of a toned stomach that is flashed his way. Oikawa is rubbing his eyes by the time Suga looks back to him and the absent thought of _what’s the point of using that expensive eye cream if you’re still going to ruin the skin around your eyes by rubbing at it?_ flits through his mind.   
  
Oikawa blinks heavily at him- eyes drowsy and lashes drooping and expression ~~cute~~ almost dreamy- and then lets out a big, big yawn. Suga presses his phone to his mouth to hide the way his lips want to twitch into a smile and Oikawa blinks again, rubs his hand through his hair.   
  
“Kou-chan,” comes a sleepy mumble, “let’s get Starbucks.”   
  
What Oikawa really means is “why don’t you go get Starbucks for us while I get fifteen more minutes of sleep.” Suga doesn’t concentrate on that, though- his mind latches on a little too fiercely to the way Oikawa had murmured out a “ _Kou-chan_ ” instead.   
  
Oikawa’s never called him that before. It makes his heart thud a bit too hard and Suga frowns at it, looks away from his coworker.   
  
_It’s just because no one ever calls you by your given name_ , Suga reasons to himself. _That’s all._   
  
(Of course it isn’t, but no one is around to call him out on that.)   
  
Suga takes a breath and he looks back to Oikawa, shakes his head as his coworker yawns once more.   
  
“We can get Starbucks on the way out,” Suga tells him. “Right now we need to get ready and check out.”   
  
Oikawa pouts- bratty but softened by his sleepy features- and Suga tells himself that the huff that leaves him is _not_ fond.   
  
Definitely not.   
  
Oikawa is a brat. They’ve spent time together on this trip and Suga has gotten to know him more, yes, but it does not mean he has grown _fond_ of Oikawa. Absolutely not.   
  
“Have some of the hotel coffee in the meantime,” Suga tells him. “It’s not that bad.”   
  
Oikawa gives a huff of his own and Suga rolls his eyes as the man grumbles and crawls out of the bed. He does _not_ look at Oikawa’s legs but, rather, at the schedule he has pulled up on his phone instead.   
  
“Did you sleep well, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asks, words tinted with a tease. “You went out like a light.”   
  
That comes out proud and purred and Suga narrows his eyes at Oikawa over his phone, narrows them even more when Oikawa looks at him with a drowsy little grin.   
  
Suga _had_ slept good- probably better than he has during the trip so far. Oikawa doesn’t need to know that, though- his ego doesn’t need that stroke.   
  
Suga clicks his tongue and stands up, stretches. A stray yawn slips from him as he does and he doesn’t quite catch the look that Oikawa gives him through long lashes when the movement causes his shirt to rise in a mimicry of Oikawa’s own from just a few minutes before.   
  
“...you snore,” Suga tells Oikawa in lieu of admitting or denying anything.   
  
_That_ gets a squawk from Oikawa and Suga snorts when the man indignantly begins to protest the thought of him snoring. Suga ignores Oikawa’s blustering and heads to the bathroom instead, turning his back on his whining coworker.   
  
Suga brushes his teeth and starts getting ready for the day- well rested and lips holding a faint smile as Oikawa carries on in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them. this could have been longer, but i am Still Sleepy as always and i just wanted to write a short something for them before i go back to bed


End file.
